This disclosure relates to an information processing apparatus, and more particularly to an information processing apparatus and an information processing method in which information for displaying a stereoscopic image is handled and a program for causing a computer to execute the method.
A great number of stereoscopic image displaying methods for displaying a stereoscopic image which can provide a stereoscopic vision making use of a parallax between the left and right eyes have been proposed. The stereoscopic image is a 3D image and is, for example, a two-eye point image formed from a left eye image and a right eye image. Further, in recent years, thanks to improvement in quality of a stereoscopic image content or 3D content utilizing a computer, display of a stereoscopic image in a theater or the like has been and is increasing, and the interest of viewers is increasing.
Further, together with digitization of television broadcasting, it becomes possible to transmit digital data of an amount which have not been transmitted by analog broadcasting in the past. Therefore, it is expected that digital data for displaying a stereoscopic image are transmitted to television receivers for home use by digital broadcasting so that a stereoscopic image can be frequently displayed on a television receiver for home use. Therefore, it is considered that the interest in a stereoscopic image further increases.
For example, as an apparatus which displays a stereoscopic image, a stereoscopic image displaying television apparatus has been proposed on which a user can watch an image which exhibits a stereoscopic effect if the user wears shutter glasses to watch the image. A television apparatus of the type described is disclosed, for example, in Japanese Patent Laid-Open No. Hei 09-322198, particularly in FIG. 2.